witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Toruviel
|Gender = Female |Affiliations = Scoia'tael Vrihedd Brigade Filavandrel aén Fidháil |Parents = Sihiel |Voice = Anastasia Travers (English) Bożena Stachura (Polish) |Lookalike = Natasha Culzac }} Agnieszka Dygant }} |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |Appears_other = }} |audio = Toruviel voice line.ogg}} Toruviel aep Sihiel was a free elf from Dol Blathanna or the Blue Mountains. Originally a subject of Filavandrel, she became a Scoia'tael member and later joined the Vrihedd Brigade. Biography Mission in the Valley Toruviel was part of the squad responsible for contacting Torque, a sylvan spying in Lower Posada for the elves to help them get food and learn agriculture. When their agent was endangered by the witcher Geralt of Rivia, who'd been hired to deal with the sylvan, she was among those who knocked out the witcher and the bard Dandelion and proceeded to tie them up. When the two woke up, Toruviel began to berate the bard and beat him before breaking his lute. Enraged at this, Geralt provoked Toruviel to come closer and, despite being tied up, managed to headbutt the elf, breaking her nose. With that, Toruviel made to kill the witcher but lost control and broke down crying while the other elves proceeded to bandage her nose. Later, after Dana Méadbh intervened and prevented Geralt and Dandelion's execution, the still-bandaged Toruviel gave Dandelion her own lute to replace the one she had destroyed. Northern War II When Scoia'tael units were formed to fight humans, Toruviel joined a commando together with Yaevinn and Cairbre aep Diared. In June , while the three were on reconnaissance, she kicked Yaevinn to wake him up after Cairbre noticed a lone rider on the road from Tretogor to Aedirn. Though Toruviel tried to discourage her comrade, stating one lone human wasn't worth the effort, Yaevinn shot the commander, unaware that sparing his life would have prevented the provocation at Glevitzingen and the subsequent war. Later, in early August, Toruviel and Ciaran aep Dearbh were wounded and guided by Milva to Col Serrai for healing. Not long after though, the two received news that Coinneach Dá Reo's commando was recruiting new elves and went to join him despite Milva's objections. Toruviel and Yaevinn took part in the Battle of Brenna as members of the Vrihedd Brigade under Isengrim Faoiltiarna. At one point in the battle Menno Coehoorn ordered Vrihedd to strike at the point where Redanians under Kobus de Ruyter stood near the Temerians. Toruviel took part in the charge and was wounded in her arm by a 15 year old Redanian pikeman just before she cut his skull. She did not feel pain until the brigade breached the frontline and reached the tents and wagons. There, Yaevinn broke into Rusty's tent, murdering the wounded until he saw a Nilfgaardian. Toruviel called to him to retreat after Blenheim Blenckert's reinforcements arrived. Healing among humans After the defeat at Brenna, a still wounded Toruviel and 7 other members of her commando fled. They spent some time in the forest, starving and pursued by White Rayla. During this time the "commando" met Lucienne's wagon with invalid Temerian veterans inside. Despite her comrades remarking to "keep dignity" and not look the humans in the eye, Tourviel did so and, while the veterans were initially scared of the elves, they handed food over to the broken elves before the commando continued to flee into the forests. Later during the escape, Toruviel realized that the blood flow, fever, and fainting slowed their escape down. She left her bow, arrows, horse, and comrades and headed for one of the refugee camps they had encountered before. When she approached their campfire, she dropped her sword and asked for help after which she just fainted. Luckily, an old priestess of Melitele, Tammira, along with a young novice, prevented a hasty young bloke nicknamed "the Eye" from killing the elf on the spot and started to tend to her wounds. In the morning the refugees decamped and got into their carts, taking Toruviel with them despite the Eye's protests. Toruviel was still far too weak and while she often napped thanks to Tammira's medicines, she had nightmares about slaughtered corpses around a temple ruin in the forest. Near the temple, she heard the voice of a divine being calling to her. During one of the stopovers, one of the refugees was found dead, having been killed by a forest predator. While Toruviel suspected a wolf or wyvern, an old villager theorized that it must had been a shape-shifting dragon and speculated that dragons particularly like to take the form of elves. He eventually changed his mind later that night when the camp was attacked by leshens in the form of spiked wildcats and old men with xyloid arms. Toruviel and the refugees managed to repel the monsters, but a couple of humans died and most of the hens were eaten. Toruviel, suspecting that the attacks could be connected with the deity-like being from her nightmares, asked Tammira to prepare a hallucinogenic decoction so that she could contact the being and localize it. After making contact, she suspected it to be some demon or a vampire wanting elven blood, and the refugees' leader sent her along with the novice (to tend to her wounds) and the Eye (to prevent her from escaping) to investigate the ruins shown to Toruviel by the unknown being. Before reaching their destination, the Eye became less belligerent towards her and even called her "a spunky chick". The "being" turned out to be Aderill of the Golden Forests: an Aen Elle mage investigating the ruins with two henchmen. Using Elder Speech, he explained that five of the remaining seven members of Toruviel's commando were murdered there by humans, which activated the altar - an artifact which turned out to be a key to an Ard Gaeth, a Gates between worlds. Ideally, the portal should be fueled by elven blood, but humans' would do the job, so he had seized control over leshens to kidnap refugees and keep the portal open. He proposed Toruviel to go back with him so that she could be healed, and presented a vision of using the refugees' deaths to buy time for the Aen Seidhe to evacuate from the area. Toruviel objected, terrified and disgusted of the idea, explaining that all the elves from the area were killed at Brenna and spilling innocent blood would help no one. Aderill became incensed, suspecting her to have a delirium and stated the Ard Gaeth would turn the tide of the war with the Unicorns. However, before he could cast a spell to stun Toruviel and order his men to kill the Eye and the novice, Toruviel managed to throw a sword at him, preventing the mage from spellcasting, and the Eye killed the two remaining Aen Elle warriors with the novice's help. The fight weakened Toruviel and just before she fainted she asked her human companions to burn the bodies so that the portal would not activate again. Toruviel did not die however, but awakened some time later, when the refugees reached their home village. Her arm was in better condition and Tammira said that the blokes destroyed the temple and the bodies were burned as she had asked. She called her "Tor" and promised that the villagers would hide her from White Rayla. Return to Scoia'tael Toruviel eventually returned to her warrior life and joined Yaevinn's new commando near Vizima. Second Conjunction When the Second Conjunction began and the elves set sails west, Toruviel was not able to join the first wave - she had broken her leg in an accident. By the time she had fully recovered, most of the ships had departed for the Ard Gaeth in the sea, and only the last one waited for her near Cintra. Because she was pursued by so-called "Black Shrike", Toruviel disguised herself as a vagrant bard. In Cintra she met Dandelion with whom she talked of memories past and - at the end - slept. Unfortunately, the Catriona plague outbreak happened and the elven ship was not able to reach the port due to a quarantine. After dramatic events, she eventually met Dandelion again in the forest outside the city. Concluding that the ship would not return, she decided to form a musical duo with the bard. Just like Yaevinn in the Swamp, Toruviel appears as the leader of a Scoia'tael group at the Lakeside. Unlike the books, Toruviel is presented as being of lower (if only slightly) rank than Yaevinn. In the books, the reverse is true and the disparity in rank greater. According to White Rayla at the end of Chapter IV, Toruviel's 'full name' is Toruviel Aep Shihiel. Depending on which path Geralt follows, Toruviel is a possible sexual encounter and the conversation between the witcher and the elf, pre-encounter, is a lot of fun. :Note: This sex card can only be obtained if Geralt chooses the Scoia'tael path in the course of the game. It happens at the Scoia'tael hideout in Old Vizima. Journal entry :Toruviel leads a group of free elves who have fled persecution and ended up near Murky Waters. The elf is proud and bitter, though not as cynical as Yaevinn. :White Rayla and her group reached Murky Waters in pursuit of the free elves. Toruviel took the inhabitants of the village hostage and demanded free passage for her people. : Scoia'tael's path: ::I helped Toruviel in her fight against the knights of the Order who had been pursuing her. Thanks to my aid the non-humans defeated White Rayla's forces. :The elf returned to Vizima to take part in Yaevinn's uprising and was killed in the street during the fighting. Associated quests * Daily Bread * Free Elves * Frozen Reflections * Hope Burns Bright Notes * In The Hexer TV series, she appears in 2 episodes: "Dolina Kwiatów" and "Ciri". Videos File:Lakeside Elves Toruviel and Chireadan File:Free Elves Gallery People_Toruviel.png|Toruviel's journal portrait Romance_Toruviel.png|The uncensored version... Romance_Toruviel_censored.png|Is identical to censored version Toruviel z filmu.jpg|Toruviel in the TV series Tw3 cardart scoiatael toruviel.png|Toruviel's gwent card art Denis_Gordeev_Toruviel.jpeg References External links * cs:Toruviel de:Toruviel es:Toruviel fr:Toruviel hu:Toruviel it:Toruviel pl:Toruviel pt-br:Toruviel ru:Торувьель uk:Торувіель Category:Elves Category:The Hexer characters Category:The Last Wish characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:Romance cards